The Monster and the Flea
by Mad Hatter Usagi
Summary: Celty and Namie give some advice to Shizuo and Izaya, after hearing their secrets.


Shinra was out for the day tending to a Russian mob boss on the outskirts of Tokyo. Celty, however, was at home. She hadn't had a job in a few days, so she was incredibly bored. Celty had texted Shizuo, inviting him over to chat, and now they were each lounging on the couch in Shinra's living room.

Shizuo had shown up with a few small cuts on his face, which he said were from 'that damn flea'. He had proceeded to go on a rant for ten minutes about how Izaya was a complete asshole and deserved to die. After it all, Celty typed on her phone and showed it to him.

_Why do you hate him?_

"Because he's done so much bull shit to me over the years!"

_No, I mean, why did you first start hating him. Shinra told me that you hated him the first time you even saw him. That you tried to punch him._

Shizuo looked at her for a few moments, taking in the question. He sighed and put his head in his hands. "You can never ever tell Shinra this, okay? I mean EVER."

_Okay, I promise to keep it a complete secret._

He looked at her, although he couldn't look into her eyes. "I actually don't hate him, and the only reason I call him flea, is because he gets under my skin." The smoky substance that flowed out of her severed neck flared up. It formed a question mark and an exclamation point. She typed quickly.

_WHAT?!_

"It just makes me so mad that I...I love him." Shizuo buried his face in his hands again, "Because that damn flea would never want to be with a monster..." Celty typed quickly and tapped Shizuo's shoulder, making him look up.

_You aren't a monster._

"Izaya calls me one, and I hurt people with my strength." He said quietly.

_You aren't a monster. You never really mean to hurt the people you like. You're more human than I am._

"That's because you're a Dullahan."

_Still. You aren't a monster. You're human._

"Still, he'd never want me."

_You don't know that._

"I do."

_I think you should tell Izaya._

"What?! He'd-" Before he could finish, Celty shoved another message in his face.

_What could he do?_

"With his resources? That louse could tell the world, and then tease me about it forever."

_Tell him. If he tries to tell anyone else, I'll help you catch him and beat him up for it._

Shizuo smiled softly. He was glad he had a friend like Celty. She was serious and cool about things like this. "Okay, I'll tell him next time I get him alone."

On the other side of the city, Izaya was sitting in his office. He had his feet kicked up on his desk and he was holding his knife. His shirt was a bit tattered, from getting caught in a fence after running from Shizuo, and he had a growing bruise on his arm from when Shizuo had nicked him with a car. He was pouting as he flipped his knife back and forth. The chase had been shorter today, and each of them had gotten hurt this time.

Namie entered with a stack of papers, then saw Izaya. "What's wrong now?"

"Shizu-chan is a meanie. He's such a stupid, brutish, monster. I hate him!" Izaya said.

"Why do you even hate him? What made you want to mess with him?" Namie asked.

"Ooooh...Ms. Namie, you rarely show any interest in me and my business."

"It just seems foolish. It's so routine. If you didn't mess with him, or go to Ikebukuro, he wouldn't attack you."

"Ah, but that's the problem."

"What?"

"You see, Shizu-chan is my monster."

"Explain, you fool!"

"Well, I just love humans. I love them all the same. But, the first day I saw Shizu-chan, I knew. He wasn't like other humans. He doesn't deserve the kind of affection that humans get. he deserves something else. He's a monster because of the way he acts, and I love that about him. I hate him because he hates me," Izaya did a dramatic sigh. "I'll never have my beloved monster to myself."

Namie blinked at him. She hadn't expected her boss to say that he was in love, and for so long! "Why don't you tell him, if you're in love."

"Because Shizu-chan would hurt me! He would hate me even more! I can barely be okay with him hating me as much as he is now!" Izaya cried, clearly upset.

"Well, you've been able to outrun him up until now. Not much will change."

Izaya looked at Namie for a few moments, "Thank you for the counsel. I think I will tell him."

A few days later, Shizuo was sitting on a bench by a fountain in Ikebukuro. Tom had just left, and he was relaxing. He thought about what he and Celty had talked about, and how he was going to do it. As he was deep in thought, he didn't see Izaya come skipping closer.

Izaya was smiling, he knew what he was going to do. He thought, 'Hey, if I'm going to be turned down, I might as well make the most of it.'. He had even thought of getting everyone to ignore the park for the day, leaving it just him and Shizuo.

Shizuo looked up and scowled, "What are you doing here, flea?"

"Oh, come now Shizu-chan. Must you call me names?" Izaya taunted.

"Shut up, you louse. Answer me," He growled.

"I can't do both, Shizu-chan. Pick one or the other."

"Fine, answer me."

"Ah! To the heart of the issue! I've something to tell you. It won't take very long." Izaya smiled.

"Fine, get it over with," Shizuo said. He wanted to just tell him now, but kept his mouth shut.

Instead of speaking, Izaya moved forward quickly. Before Shizuo could stop him, Izaya was on his lap, kissing him. Izaya managed to snake his tongue into Shizuo's mouth before he could regain his sense. With Shizuo's regained sense, came a surprise for the flea.

He was kissing back! He was holding Izaya's hips! He was pressing him closer! He wasn't upset, or angry, or hateful. He was enjoying it just as much as he was! Both of their hearts let out a sigh of relief as the kiss progressed. After a few minutes, they broke apart. They stared at each other, panting ever so slightly.

"Why?" Izaya asked.

"Aren't I the one who should be asking you that?"

"I asked first, Shizu-chan."

"I love you, flea," He said simply.

Izaya beamed, "Oh thank god! I love you too Shizu-chan."

"You look so stupid, flea," Shizuo shook his head and smirked.

Izaya kissed him again, "So do you, monster."


End file.
